


Stranded

by Inky_D



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Get together fic, M/M, Stranded, Survival, more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_D/pseuds/Inky_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no idea where or when they are, wounded and stranded, Len and Ray have to figure out a way to survive and contact their party before either of them die. But first they need to find their lost ship in a desert, here is where their street smarts and eagle scout badges are really put to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Story kept nagging at me so here it is.

                 The sun is shining hard on his face, there is a stale smell all around and he feels like he went ten rounds with the Man of Steel and lost each and every one.

                  Groaning he turns on his back and looks up, bright light assaults his eyes, and he shuts them quickly, there’s another noise coming from somewhere next to him and tries to turn toward it, his shoulder hurts as he puts pressure on it finally after what he feels was a century he is met with Snart, who looks worse than he feels.

                 There are gashes on Snarts face and blood that’s dried running from his temple to his cheek, he is looking at Ray, eyes steel blue.

                 Ray tries for a smile but really he can only imagine what it looks like, probably more of a grimace than anything.

                “Hey.” He groans, Snart actually squints a little and if Ray didn’t know for a fact that rolling his eyes would probably send a shock of pain down his body Snart would have done that.

                “You’re insufferable.” He manages to say, well Ray thinks that’s what Snart said, it was pretty much mumbled, regardless Ray lets out a huff, it’s as close to a laugh as he can get to without causing himself more pain than needed and turns back on his back. His shoulder hurts too much to keep putting pressure on it.

                “Thanks.” He croaks again. The sun is hot; at least he thinks it’s the sun, at this moment it just looks like a bright light bulb with insufferable heat.

                “Where are we?” He asks and he hears Snart moving next to him and waits, when nothing comes he turns his head, and it hurts like a bitch.

                Snart is look at the sky and so Ray turns his head back around and looks at the sky as well. The quiet is deafening, Ray doesn’t do quiet it feels awkward to him, like there is an elephant in the room and he is trying to dispel it. 

                “Well…” he starts and lets it hang there. There really is nothing to say, and speaking hurts a lot.

                “You could shut up. I’m thinking.” Snart says to him and Ray wants to turn and make a face at Snart on principle alone but he isn’t a big lover of pain so he makes the annoyed face at the sky instead.

                “We were being hunted down by Boba Fett, there was damage to the ship, we took off in the smaller one to fend off, and then I don’t remember.” Snart recites and Ray is still looking at the sky but now he is replaying the scenarios Snart said and he remembers the bright light the unbearable spinning and then he passed out.

                “I think we went out of the green time hole, sideways.” He finally settles on saying and this time he turns to face Snart, because he heard the guy move and he is met with a very annoyed face.

                “You think.” He drawls out and Ray feels silly but still smiles, something about ruffling Snarts feathers always made him light up with glee.

                “So then, where are we and when are we and can we move? The important questions.” He settles on saying instead and Snart huffs but doesn’t disagree, instead he moves slightly, attempting to get up.

                “The ship isn’t anywhere close by, so it either burnt up while entering the atmosphere and we are made of magic so we didn’t or there is something off about everything.” Ray continues as Snart manages to wiggle himself into a sitting position. He notices that the blood on Snarts forehead isn’t really all dry and the wound hasn’t crusted over, but it’s slowly oozing liquid.

                “Should you be moving, with your head bleeding like that?” he asks and Snart touches his temple and his hand comes off red, he makes a huff sound and wipes his hand on his pants.

                “I hit eject as the controls went offline.” Snart finally says and to not be outdone by a criminal, Ray attempts to get up and everything hurts, like everything, including his hair follicles. It’s ridiculous. “This is painful.” He grunts and Snart doesn’t even acknowledge him.

                He is sitting up and suddenly notices just what Snart is looking at, there is cracked ground, a dead plant in the way off distance and rocks, at least Ray hopes its rocks, as far the eye could see. This was shit.

                “I don’t think we are in Kansas anymore.” He says and Snart turns to him. His mouth is set in a grim line and Ray feel like when he was a kid about to be told off by an adult about touching the cookies before they were done. He tries to ignore that feeling.

                “I get talking is how you cope, but shut up.” And Snart turns, his eyes are moving fast from one end to the other looking for something.

                He wants to say something but doesn’t, Snart looks serious, he is bleeding and he is searching, and he is in incredible pain, because Ray just noticed the foot.

                The foot that is bent funny and suddenly his pain seems like nothing. Snart is still looking.

                “The last thing I remember before I passed out was seeing the ship falling in a general direction of a rock that I don’t see now.” He says and Ray wants to make a smart ass comment but holds it back.

                “Any identifying marks on it?” He settles for.

                “From the aerial perspective it looked like the shape of Texas.” Snart says and this time Ray snorts, he can’t keep it in.

                “That might be difficult to find considering we are both grounded, indefinitely.” There is a story of why his suit isn’t with him but he can’t make his brain conjure it up, it’s hurting and pieces are missing, a lot of pieces.

                “There was green foliage around it,” Snart continues like he didn’t hear Ray at all, and Ray doesn’t find that insulting, that’s usually how majority of conversations went with a lot of people that didn’t try to kiss his butt.

                “That makes it easier to find then, considering we are in, what I would assume is, a dead land.” He says and looks around them, aside from their bodies, there are the mashed up pieces of their seats and tarps of what he assumes were parachutes.

                They sit there Snart staring at their surroundings trying to get his bearings and Ray is studying Snart instead. The other man was what one would call edgy and dangerous and well Ray had eyes.

                “We will have to move soon, the sun doesn’t look like its letting up, and I don’t like the heat.” Snart says and he is staring at Ray who was ogling him, Ray does he best not to blush and he doesn’t. Victory for him.

                “Well your foot is less than stellar, so I don’t know how far we are going to get with you crawling like a worm on the ground.” He says instead and Cold looks away from him and starts to actually put pressure on his one goodish foot and he is shaking but slowly getting up on a slouched standing position.

                “Don’t tell me, you are gonna hop on one foot all around this lovely scenic place until we find the ship.” Ray says sarcastically while rolling his eyes, but starts to get up as well, everything hurts and, from the looks of it, he got off light yet Snart hadn’t made a single noise maybe a ragged breath here and there but nothing else and Ray was not going to be outdone by a common criminal kinda...well nothing was really common about Leonard Snart.

                He is standing and then drags himself over to Snart, who is currently facing south, at least Ray thinks its south, and has this determined look in his eyes.

                “So that way then?” He finally asks, Snart looks to him and nods. “I’m going to gather as much of the parachute tarp as possible.” He says walking off and Snart is not saying anything just waiting as Ray is getting the big piece of fabric into a manageable bundle and tied to his back like a sling.  Snart gives him a once over, that Ray tries not to feel self-conscious about.

“We should bandage that foot with the smaller pieces,” he is saying while already kneeling by Snart who hasn’t said anything but isn’t exactly putting up a protest either. He manages to tie it up, not his best work but it will do and looks up.

Snart is still looking up at the horizon, he is still searching when he feels Ray stop tying his ancle he looks down and Ray just gets up and stands next to him Snart just leans toward him, Ray has just enough time to raise his arm up and wait as Snart falls on him.

                “So we’re going to be limping all away there.” Snart smirks at him and puts his arm around his shoulder. “We will get there by the time we are 80 if we don’t die.” Ray is saying to be a jerk really and to dispel the sudden dread filling his stomach.

                “Look Eagle Scout, I’m thinking it’s that way, based on only my instinct.” He says and shuffles getting more comfortable on Ray, who is currently trying to pretend Snarts shuffles aren’t putting pressures in all the wrong places, his lower back hurts a bit and there is this sharp pain coming from his elbow.

                “I am clearly worse than you, you can stand, I’m not sure how much damage we have internally, but as it stands I think I have a concussion, and my foot is clearly useless, so you will be the muscle in this case.” Snart is saying and Ray is focusing on him now, all the small nuances from his body telling him where it wasn’t holding up right, forgotten at Snarts comment of concussion.

                “Snart, that’s not really brightening our situation at all.” Ray says seriously now, all thoughts of sarcasm and wit gone. Snart actually smiles at him.

                “The incredulous situation is not lost on me Palmer.” He says and motions his body forward, Ray follows, the pace is slow, the sun is hot they both hurt and he ignores the thirst. The whole damn place is thirsty.

                “So…” He starts to talk and Snart looks at him. “Look you can’t fall asleep, not that I am saying you will, but I think rambling might help.” He is saying, he honestly doesn’t know what he is really saying either.

                Snart snorts and suddenly goes really ridged, Ray stops.

                “What?” He asks voice low in case he had missed something or someone.

                “Smooth pebbles I think. It’s hard to focus on.” Says Snart and Ray looks down and yes Snart is right, there are small pebbles on the ground smooth and shining.

                “Ok.” He says slowly he knows Snart probably has a good reason to point them out but it’s hot and Ray really doesn’t wanna try and figure it out he instead is going to wait until Snart offers up an answer instead. Snart looks annoyed at him.

                “Really, what kinda _Eagle Scout_ doesn’t know desert survival?” He says and emphasizes Eagle Scout but Ray waits, he knows Snart is baiting him and usually their banter bordering on flirting was fun but this wasn’t the time again he is going to iterate how tired and in how much pain he is in.

                “I’m sorry to say but pebbles?” He says, Snart pulls away from him and shoots him a look motioning with his eyes to the floor. Ray rolls his eyes but bends down anyway and picks up some pebbles.

                “We don’t have water or any other means of self-sustaining, all we have are the tarps from the parachutes.” Snart is saying and Ray is hanging on to his every word, Snart looks yellower than a human should especially one that has been cooking out in the desert sun. “The tarp will come in handy later, but I remember reading that having a smooth pebble in your mouth while walking long desert areas keeps you hydrated.” Snart says and Ray looks at him and then the light bulb goes off in his head.

                “Right! it regulates saliva so that way we have some hydration.” He says and Snart smirks at him nodding.

                He picks two small pebbles that look the smoothest in his palm, they are so hot, so he pockets them, and Snart says nothing just waits on him to get up and support him again.

                “They will be colder in a bit then we can suck on rock.” He says then rolls his eyes as Snart gives a chortle.

                “Shut up,” He mumbles as Snart is secured around him and they take off in a slow pace. The sun is relentless, there is almost no wind and even if there is for the two seconds of cold it brings it also tags along dirt and debris and it hurts as its lodges itself in his exposed wounds, and he wants to complain but if he starts he basically will be inviting every jab that Snart will take at him so he says nothing.

                They walk quite a distance he thinks it’s been at least an hour or more, but no clock and nothing to measure the time with kinda screws with time keeping.

                “You are quiet.” Snart says and Ray looks down, he has a raised eyebrow and is waiting on Ray.

                “Well, it’s kinda hard to talk dragging your sorry ass round this desert, as well as the parachute thing, it’s not light let me tell ya. And not only that, I’m dying of thirst, and speaking of rocks they feel less like burning coal more like lukewarm balls.” As the word balls leaves his mouth Snart opens his and Ray takes that as his shot to shove the pebble in Snarts mouth.

                Snart just chuckles but rolls the pebble around, and Ray puts the other rock in his own mouth and it’s the oddest sensation ever. It’s like a bland warm hard candy and it’s just wrong, he keeps having to remind himself to not crush it with his teeth.

                “Remember. Real rock, not candy.” He says out loud and Snart looks at him.

                “Thanks, I don’t know what I would do without you looking out for me Eagle Scout.” He says sarcastically, Ray chuckles.

                “Dead or hopping on one foot?” he says with mirth, Snart does not correct him and he takes that as a win.

                Their walk continues to what feels like hours and longer, the sun has moved from being directly on top of them and is starting to set behind them, and Ray finally figures out they are heading east not south like he thought. Scout training coming in handy, not that he is going to voice this out loud.

                “So the night is coming and there are some rocks in some sort of shelter looking formation up ahead, you think we can make it and rest there for the night?” He asks instead, Snart looks around first then nods.

                “I think the terrain looks like earth, so we are still on Earth, the problem is _when_ are we, so we need to be careful.” He says to Ray instead and Ray nods.

                “This is ridiculous you got to admit. Like we crash-landed on what is essentially dead land on earth in god knows when. We couldn’t have landed somewhere better? I mean when do you think we landed?” He finally asks he is trying to talk about their situation it has to happen sometime and well no time like the present right?

                “Palmer, I see two of everything still, I think the pounding in my head has intensified, anything else is too much for me to contemplate right now.” Snart says and Ray feels bad about the condition Snart is in and about trying to ease his uncomfortableness with their situation on Snart.

                “Right.” He says softly. “Sorry.” He mumbles more to himself but Snart hears anyway.

                “It’s ok, by tomorrow I’ll be back to sniping at you.” Snart says back at him and Ray feels marginally better as they come closer to the rocks. They are a bit far apart but close enough that the parachute tarp will be able to wrap around two of them so they can have something of a makeshift tent.

                They get close just as the sun blinked out, the stars and the moon were in full swing, and they looked brighter than he has ever seen them, they look familiar but wrong and he has no time to sit there and figure out what quadrant they are under let alone focus really, his eyes burn and he feels like his skin is the only thing keeping everything up.  

                Snart is slowly leaning against one of the boulders as Ray unwraps the tarp from his back and sets to making their campsite. It doesn’t take long and then soon he is helping Snart inside the folds just as the winds pick up and the temperature lowers.

                It felt like a second past and now it was freezing. Snart is shivering next to him and Ray is not better either.

                “Should you be sleeping in your condition?” he says trying to make small talk.

                “Probably not, but I’m exhausted and you aren’t in a better shape, even if we tried we can’t make it thru the night, so we might as well sleep.” Ray huffs next to him but does not disagree; closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around himself tight he thinks of sleep and is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved and cherished! Also dont forget to [come say HI! and make requests :)](http://inkyd.tumblr.com)


End file.
